


Starbreak

by xoxii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fan Characters, Original Character(s), SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxii/pseuds/xoxii
Summary: A stupid fanventure I made because I've been wanting to try making it for a while idk.It's basically Homestuck but it makes a little more sense and I replaced it with my characters.I probably won't finish this but I wanna try getting my story out there so it doesn't stay in my mind forever.
Kudos: 2





	1. Act 1: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally figured out how to add pictures woooooooo

_**Months in the past, but not many....** _

"Dude...wake up."

You feel two very rough hands push against your shoulder. For the love of God...what does he want?

"Dude. Charlie. Charles. Charmander. Get up."

You turn over and grumble as the light tears into your eyes. You really gotta start closing your curtains at night.

"What-"

"Charlie. Guess what?"

"W-"

"It's Halloween motherfucker. You absolutely cannot sleep through such an event. Cannot."

You perk up at the sound of "Halloween" passing through the lips of the loud one. You always enjoyed the day, but you sure as hell enjoyed getting a good night's rest even more.

"What time even is it?"

"7."

"7???? Like???? In the morning????"

"Yeah dawg."

"Good God, Harvard....why are you up? No, no, better question....why did you decide to wake ME up?"

"How about I answer both?"

You don't have time for that. You're this close to losing the "tired" as you call it. I know you can't see anything physical, for this is just a line of text, but imagine that sign you make with your fingers whenever you're exaggerated how close you are to something. Yeah, that one.

"How about n-"

"For starters, I'm up because you know I get up early. I mean, you ought to right? You've been living with me for like...3 years now?"

And there he goes interupting you again. Not that you mind, he's been doing that since he met you. You're used to it.

"And second, I'm waking YOU up because I know how badly you've been waiting for today and I would hate for my best bud to miss it."

"Whatever."

"C'mon, don't be like that Charlicious. What happened to your whole happy-jolly-fun-time personality? Hm? Did you shit it out or something?"

"You destroyed that soon as you walked in the room. Now leave me alone bro...I need sleep."

....

Silence. Either he was offended or starstruck because of your comeback, or he vanished into thin air. You crack open your eye again slightly and see him starting for your closet.

Oh *hell* no.

"I wonder what you chose for Halloween this year. You aren't gonna be that one anime kid again, are you? The one with the green hai- HEY!"

You quickly fumble out of bed and tackle him, pinning him to the ground next to the closet door. The two of you wrestle for a bit before you can get into a place where you can speak without struggling against his insanely strong arms. This kid could break you in half if he wanted to, but he chooses to spare your life anyway. You make a mental note to thank him for that some day.

"Okay, one, his name is DEKU. Not some random anime kid. Second, no, no I am not gonna go as him again."

"Okay then, who ARE you going as?"

"You'll see when it's time to head out, doofus!"

"C'monnnnn just lemme see!"

He reaches out his hand to try and grab the door of your closet, but you slam your hand down on his wrist before he gets any closer.

"Ow!"

"Remember our whole talk about not going in my closet?? How I have stuff in there that I'd rather have you NOT see??"

"Dude, calm down. I don't care that you have porn in your clo- OW OW OW STOP!! STOP!!! ALRIGHT I WON'T GO IN!"

You grip his wrist tighter.

"Does it matter what I have in there? Jeez.."

You don't have porn in there, at least any that you're aware of. You just have some old embarrassing photos and other stuff you've been collecting overtime. You get up off of the boy and stand up, reaching a hand out to him. He takes it and you pull him up.

His name is **CYRUS HARVARD** , and he just might be the weirdest kid you've ever met. At school, he's this hotshot cool kid who plays football and excels in gym, you know....THAT kind of guy.

In reality, he's a little bit of himbo, as people say. You don't casually say it so you have no clue if you're using the term correctly. He's not dumb or anything, but he's a dork with really beefy arms for a 14 year old. He focuses on trying to keep up his cool kid title, but you don't exactly know why.

You, on the other hand, are the oddball. You enjoy the weirdest things ever that makes other people go "uh" when they find out. That's probably why you tend to keep to yourself about your interests. Speaking of which, who exactly _are_ you?

_**WEEB GARBAGE_**_

No. Just because you like anime characters does not mean your name has to reflect that. Let's not be rude here.

So your name is **CHARLIE BURDGE** , you are 14 years of age and currently deciding whether or not you have enough "sleep" left in your system to lay back down.

Hm....

No. No you don't. God damn it.

"I don't think I've woken up at this time since I lived with my parents. What do you even do this early in the morning?"

"Glad you asked! See, I usually go on a run around the block and then visit that cute girl Emily afterwards. I told you about her, right? Or did I not??"

You roll your eyes. Cyrus has a horrible memory and focusing issue, but you're used to it by now. He's been like this ever since you two were first introuduced 9 years ago. You've been thinking he has some weird undiagnosed condition, but you dont like to dwell too hard on it. For all you know, he just struggles with this kind of thing.

Regardless, you don't hesitate to remind him that he has mentioned her before. 18 times. In the same week.

"Oh wow, really? Doesn't matter. So like I was saying, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a run with me? Or you can take one of the bikes in the yard, ir doesn't matter to me."

You cringe a little at the thought of going outside and stretching your legs, which is surprising considering how active you usually are. The only thing that's stopping you from being that energetic person is the lack of sleep that you're never gonna get back because your roommate/best friend/adoptive brother snatched it away. 

"Fine. Just let me get coffee or something first. I need sugar."

"What is up with you and the whole sweet tooth thing? You-"

"I must. Consume. Sugar. Now."

You start for your door and go out into the hallway, Cyrus close on your tail.

"Lead the way then."

You both head downstairs and you brew some coffee. Yes, coffee is bad for someone of your age, but you feel empty without it. Its like....a necessity almost. 

Meanwhile, Cyrus heads out to go search for his mom. He claimed he hasn't seen her all day. Not like you could pitch in considering, well, you can't hardly see anything, let alone your friend's mom. You forgot to put in your contacts before you left your room. You turn around and head back upstairs to go scavanger hunting for your eyeball clothes while your coffee brews. After finding your contacts, you don't hesitate to put them in.

There! Perfect! Now that you can see, you can gawk at the shitty hairstyle you're rocking. It looks like you just went to a metal concert and got pulled on stage by one of the band members to perform a kickass solo. The crowd goes wild as you bang your head up and down and scream into the microphone. Change of plans, it's _your_ concert now.

How bitchin' does that sound?

Ew. Never use that word in a sentence ever again. Ugh.

You scramble around you room and look for some basic clothes to wear. It's a cool day today, so it's only fair to dress even cooler.

Sweet.

You get a message on pesterchum. Probably from Cyrus considering you only have two friends on there. Believe me, the other one wants nothing to do with you, not now anyway.

> **renegadeBADASS begun pestering vivaciousHUNTER at 7:39 a.m.**
> 
> RB: Yo
> 
> RB: Yo holy shit
> 
> RB: Mom isn't home
> 
> VH: Oh....and?
> 
> RB: Two words my friend
> 
> RB: Fat
> 
> RB: Party
> 
> VH: We don't have enough time to throw a party. She probably went to the store or something.
> 
> RB: If she went to the store then tell me why her car is in the driveway
> 
> VH: What?
> 
> VH: Cyrus.
> 
> VH: If her car is in the driveway then where is she?
> 
> RB: I don't know man but I'm ready to get my rave on
> 
> VH: Did you look absolutely everywhere? Garage? Bedroom? Both porches?
> 
> RB: Yeah man
> 
> RB: She's out
> 
> RB: Can we party now
> 
> VH: Hell no. We gotta find your mom dude.
> 
> RB: Quit being a worry wuss
> 
> RB: My mom is a badass she'll be fine
> 
> RB: Wherever she may be
> 
> RB: ...
> 
> VH: ...
> 
> RB: Fuck my mom is missing
> 
> VH: Yeah. Glad you finally caught onto that.
> 
> RB: Get your fucking coffee and let's go find her
> 
> VH: What?
> 
> VH: Dude as much as I'm worried about your mom and stuff, it's way too early to go on a hunt for a missing person.
> 
> VH: Hello?
> 
> VH: Cyrus??
> 
> **renegadeBADASS ceased pestering vivaciousHUNTER at 7:48 a.m.**
> 
> VH: God damn it.

** => Charlie: Answer the loud kid currently beating on your door **


	2. Act 1: 2

You answer the door and practically get dragged by the one standing outside. You notice he has his usual weapons on him as if he thinks we're gonna run into anything. He tells you to get your weapon and coffee and meet him outside.

Adventure? Possible boss fighting? Coffee???

Sounds right up your alley.

You pick up your weapon and add it to the Strife Deck in your sylladex. The sword is nothing special in reality, but to you it's one of the coolest things ever. "The King of Hearts", formerly "The Queen of Hearts", is a sword you made back when you were younger. Well, you didn't really make it, you just got it as a birthday gift and slapped a couple things on it. Regardless, it's still one of the coolest weapons you've ever had.

So with that, you bolt downstairs, put as much sweet shit in your coffee as you can without giving yourself a heart attack, and prepare yourself for adventure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Months in the future, but not many...._ **

  
  
  


Well this is just great. Perfect. Amazing.

On top of the fact that you've been on a hunt for your missing adoptive mother for the past few months, your little friend from space decided to pay you a visit and now you have to fight his huge robot. He's not your friend. Far from it. Don't call him that.

Thankfully, you came prepared. One of your _real_ friends from space apparently heard word about his plans to attack you, and reached out just in time. You and Cyrus have known her for about a month now. Her name is **HESERA TRINET,** and according to her, she and the dude currently attacking you are an alien species from a planet called 'Alternia'. She first reached out to the two of you when she found out that you were SBURB players, and she wanted to befriend you. She herself is a player, except her planet's players call the game SGRUB.

But enough about her right now, you have to dodge this attack!

Right before the robot could land it's punch, you manage to abscond it's view just in time and meet with Cyrus behind a nearby building.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing!"

You both peak around the corner at the massive hunk of metal and wires. Jesus Christ, it's huge! You start to wonder how it managed to safely come from space and onto Earth, but that's when you start to hear a voice. It must be coming from the person piloting.

"Where'd you insufferable little pricks go? I don't have a lot of time left so let's finish this quickly, yeah?"

You turn back to Cyrus.

"What do you think he means?"

"Maybe that massive robot is low on juice or something?"

"We can't exactly say for sure though. Take a look at the bot and see if there are any weak points we can go for."

"I remember seeing a gap in the robot's leg. If we get through that gap and break the inside, then the robot should-"

" _Found you."_

You hardly have any time to look for the sound of the voice before being thrown across the road. You tumble for a minute before slamming the back of your head against a stop sign. Cyrus gets flung in the other direction and gets caught in a tree.

"It's that all you got? Where did all that fight go? You aliens are pretty pathetic when it comes to being a SGRUB player, you know that?"

He's right, you didn't put up much of a fight and you're already bleeding out of many places. You hardly got a scratch on him while Cyrus only managed to dent some of the metal and crack his windshield. You can't win this, but if you wanna be a god tier, you're gonna have to. It's time to ante up, Charles.

You quietly get up and get a hold on your sword. No broken bones, good.

You dash in the robots direction and drive your sword right through one of it's arms. It's the first solid hit you've been able to land all battle, and you'd be damned if it wasn't a strong as it was.

"Shit!"

While the pilot analyzes his new amputation, you dash up the tree your partner landed in. You hoist him up onto your back by his arms and jump down.

"Nice hit."

"Thanks."

You both glance over at the exposed weak point and then glance back at each other.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two of you charge forward and attack the inner workings of the robot through the gap in it's leg. The robot doubles over quickly and then sits still. You've won...for now.

"...You think we killed him?"

"Doubt it. All we did was break the leg." 

"I'll check and see."

Cyrus walked up to the back of the robot and looked at it. At first there was nothing but silence and the creeking of the metal, but then the back started smoking.

"Oh shit! The-"

Before he can reply, more smoke falls out of the back, but you can see a silhouette of him through it. A figure hopped out of a back panel in the robot and punched Cyrus square in the jaw. Or at least you think it's his jaw. It's hard to tell.

The two of them tumbeled to the ground and you were finally able to get a good look at the attacker.

"Bold of you nooksniffers to think you can win that easily! This battle ain't over until I-"

"Woah."

"H-Huh?"

"WOAAAAHH!"

There are so many stars in Cyrus's eyes. They might as well be a galaxy if their own because damn, you've never seen him this excited.

He shoves the pilot off of him and grabs him from behind. It's less of an attack, more of a way to inspect him better.

"Dude. Dude! Your horns are so cute! They look like little cat ears! That's amazing!"

"C-Cute?? Cat??? What the flying fuck is a cat???"

"Oooo they look so pointy! I wonder how sharp they are."

"H-Hey! Don't put your hands on them! Back on my planet, we respect personal space-"

"Wow I was right! They are sharp!! And your skin is so cold. Like, not freezing cold but cold enough to where it doesn't feel warm, y'know??"

"My Gog you humans are insane. I should've done more research on you and your behaviors before coming down here. If only I knew this was how you treated visitors from another planet."

You watch in awe as your friend's curiosity gets the better of him. It's like all that fear he had while fighting this person vanished. It's incredible.

You drag Cyrus off of the uh...what is he? You'll ask him. You put a foot on his chest and point your sword at him.

"Enough of that. Why are you here? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"But you didn't, so you have no reason to not give me answers."

"Fine, whatever. For one, it's obvious I came here to kill you. For two-"

" **Why.** "

"It's just a grudge, okay? Damn. But before you start throwing insults at me, I'll have you know it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a troll and you're a human. Though admittedly I do not like your kind in the slightest."

So that's what he is, a troll.

"Hey man, just because my friend likes being grabby doesn't mean you gotta hate a whole species."

"What? I thought the feeling was mutual."

"Oh no, I've met some of you and actually enjoyed their presence. It's just you I don't like."

"Guys! I've been trying to tell you something for a good minute now!"

He has? Either way, you didn't hear it. You gotta get your ears checked.

You're about to ask what he wanted to say until you hear a sort of ringing noise coming from the robot.

"Now who in their right mind wants to call me of all people?"

Cyrus hopped in the robot and came out with a small device. He handed it to the troll who was still pinned under your foot.

"That's what that was? I thought the robot was gonna explode or something."

"What?? Of course not!"

The troll turned his head slightly and clicked a small button on the side of the device.

"EMIVOR YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, it's _you._ What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I want you to get your ass back here ASAP. You go missing for 2 hours straight and when I finally hear about where you went, I find out that you are on an entirely different planet trying to kill off a whole species solely because they play SGRUB?? What in the everloving hell is wrong with you??? I was worried sick thinking someone killed your sorry ass! I was afraid we were going to have another war and-"

"It's a little late to be expressing red feelings for me, wouldn't you say?"

"This isn't about me or our relationship you dumbass! Get back here right now. Hesera needs us, more specifically you."

"Whatever."

And with another click, the voice ceased. You remove your foot and he starts to get up.

"You heard her, can't keep my lady waiting, can I?"

"Yet you can somehow keep her worried sick about you for 2 hours?"

"Clearly you guys don't understand how a kismesis works. The whole point of our little relationship is that we hate each other, point blank period. I don't care what she thinks, at least not all the time."

You and Cyrus both look at each other equally confused. This guy is weirder than you thought.

He gets up and starts walking back towards the robot.

"Hang on, does that thing still work?"

"It should. I have a backup mode for stuff like this, not that you guys should care."

You watch him lift the back panel up as little wisps of smoke seep through.

"The next time we meet, I'm killing both of you."

"We'll be waiting, Emivor."

"Right. And who's name should I use to write on my hit list?"

"Charlie."

"And Cy-"

"Gog, nevermind. You guys have stupid names. I'll just write you in as dumb and dumber. Later, morons."

And with that, the troll got in his robot and did some weird backup thing that allowed it to shoot back up into space. I don't know how it happened, I'm not a mechanic.

The two of you head back inside the house and patch up whatever injuries you may have gotten over the course of the battle. By the time you're done with everything, you're both exhausted. 6:30 isn't too early for sleeping, right?

In your current opinion, absolutely not.

  
  
  
  
  
  


** => Be Cyrus **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY DID I HAVE MYSELF A FIELD DAY WITH SOME OF THESE DRAWINGS LEMME TELL YA.
> 
> I HAD TO SCRAP TWO OF THEM BECAUSE THEY WOULD TAKE WAY TO LONG TO FINISH AND YA GIRL NEEDS A LIL SLEEP.


	3. Act 1: 3

Your name is **CYRUS HARVARD,** and you are currently looking for a tiny crown. Why? You see, this isn't just any tiny crown, it's _your_ tiny crown. It was a gift from Charlie from back when you were little, and you've cherished it ever since.

The reason why you're looking for it is because you could've sworn you had it on during the battle with the grey dude, right? Or maybe you didn't put it on this morning? No...you're sure you did. Or did you?

Well, it's best to actually make an attempt to find it rather than bicker with your mind about whether or not you even brought it outside today. You walk out to the street you had the battle on. You're getting ready to look when you hear a familiar jingle coming from your pocket.

**sunnySUPERWOMAN began trolling renegadeBADASS at 7:12 p.m.**

> SS: Cyrus! :D

> SS: You there? :)

Perfect! Just the person you wanted to talk to!

What's that? Who is she? Well, her name is-

> SS: Cyrus I can see that you're online. Don't make me come over there and talk to you one on one. >:/

> RB: Don't worry sunshine I'm here

> SS: :D

Sunshine? What, do you have a crush on her or something?

....Yes, you do. You have no clue when or why you started getting feelings for her, but it just happened. It could be because of how many things you have in common or how her laugh sounds.

Now, back to who she is. She's the girl you always meet after all of your morning walks, and she-

> SS: So how's your side of the hunt going? Find anybody? :·

...She's currently excited to get back to talking to you. Probably because neither of you have said a word to each other these past couple days. Whatever, we can talk more about her later.

> RB: Nope
> 
> RB: It's like everybody just vanished as soon as the game started

> RB: We did meet an alien today so that was rad
> 
> SS: An alien??? :O
> 
> SS: Why didn't you invite meeee! :(
> 
> RB: Well we were kind of in the middle of battling him
> 
> RB: Besides I wouldn't want him to hurt you
> 
> SS: Awww jeez. U//w//U
> 
> SS: Did he hurt you? :·
> 
> RB: Yeah me and Charlie are both banged up
> 
> RB: Charmander got the worst of it tho
> 
> RB: Pretty sure he broke something
> 
> SS: :O
> 
> SS: I hope he's okay. :(
> 
> RB: Oh yeah he will be once I tell him about some cool shit I found
> 
> SS: Ooo! Cool shit! What kind? :O
> 
> RB: Well for one thing
> 
> RB: I found two tablet lookin things in the living room
> 
> RB: I think they're task boards
> 
> RB: Which means we might get a mission soon
> 
> SS: :OOOOOO
> 
> RB: That's not all
> 
> RB: I think that battle is getting us closer to leveling up
> 
> SS: Really? That's wicked! I'm not even close to leveling up yet! :)
> 
> RB: You'll get there soon I know it
> 
> RB: Has there been any luck on your side of the search
> 
> SS: Nope. Everyone is gone. :/
> 
> SS: But I'm committed finding them! >:3
> 
> RB: Yeahhhh
> 
> SS: Anyways I gotta go. Noodles is trying to get my attention. :)
> 
> RB: I still can't believe you named your cat Noodles
> 
> RB: Why not Bongwater or something
> 
> SS: You know what, the next time I get a cat I'll name it Bongwater. :D
> 
> RB: Bongwater Pepsi Dayley
> 
> SS: That's perfect!
> 
> SS: Hey. If you don't have a mission on Monday do you wanna come over? :)
> 
> RB: Totally
> 
> SS: :DDDDD

** sunnySUPERWOMAN ceased pestering renegadeBADASS at 7:37 p.m. **

You put your phone back in your pocket and get back to...uh...what were you doing? Why are you even outside? Weren't you looking for something?

Nah, maybe you were just out here to get some air.

You walk around the area for a little bit before finding a jacket on the ground.

"Hey, isn't this the alien's jacket?"

It is. He must have left it here on accident. You put it up to your nose. Why? Who knows why, but you do it regardless.

The smell you recieve is oddly normal, soothing even. Though, that could be because you originally thought aliens smelled bad. Not like trash bad, like hand sanitizer or pure citrus bad. The fact that this one smells fairly normal is rather surprising.

You captchalouge the jacket and keep it in your sylladex in case you see him again. Not that you want to, he wasn't exactly the friendliest. But you'd be damned if you died without getting to piss him off again.

Walking back inside the house, you notice the task boards sitting on the table. They hadn't said anything last time you looked at them, and they still didn't now. Ever since they popped up, you've been anxiously awaiting for the first _real_ mission. Everything up to this point has been a mess of side quests.

You walk back up to your room and over to your bed. You look across at your desk and find a tiny crown.

Wait, weren't you just looking for this?

You grab the tiny crown with a smile and put it on. Yeah, you look cool. You know you look cool. You are cool. The coolest.

You're about to pass out from exhaustion until you get another notification coming from Pesterchum.

** ragingSTRATEGIST began trolling renegadeBADASS at 3:24 p.m. **

> RS: #ey shitstain.

> RS: Thanks to you and your little friend, I have to start looking into a different SGRUB weapon.
> 
> RS: #ad to send my kickass robot to a friend of mine to fix that shit.
> 
> RS: And for your information, this is Emivor.
> 
> RB: What
> 
> RB: Wait hang on
> 
> RB: That was your game weapon
> 
> RB: How in the fuck do you even manage to fit that in your strife sylladex
> 
> RB: Or does it just...
> 
> RB: Chill on the floor or some shit
> 
> RS: It's surprisingly easy to captchalouge considering it's size.
> 
> RS: My buddy #orine was not pleased to look at what you put it through today though.
> 
> RS: Jackass.
> 
> RB: Yo now I feel bad
> 
> RS: ?
> 
> RB: Like not because of you or anything
> 
> RB: Because fuck you for invading my planet and trying to kill it's inhabitants
> 
> RB: But because we banged up something as cool as that
> 
> RS: Ignoring that little comment,
> 
> RS: You....
> 
> RS: Think it's cool? Like actually??
> 
> RB: Yeah man
> 
> RS: All of the other trolls on this piece of shit planet always tell me its stupid or too intimidating.
> 
> RB: Guess they just can't handle the intensity of the coolness that radiates from it
> 
> RS: Yeah...
> 
> RS: Er wait.
> 
> RS: Thanks for the comment and all but that still doesn't change anything between us.
> 
> RB: Was there really anything to begin with
> 
> RS: Of course, though it doesn't compare to anything I have with some of the other trolls or like what you have with...
> 
> RS: Charlie, was it?
> 
> RB: How many of you are there
> 
> RS: ?
> 
> RB: Trolls I mean
> 
> RB: I've only met you and Hesera so far
> 
> RS: Last time I checked, there are 8 of us total.
> 
> RS: Not that I've met everyone, but we all share a big group chat thing.
> 
> RS: Everyone there is a fucking idiot.
> 
> RS: Except for #esera and #orine. They're okay I guess..
> 
> RS: How many aliens are there?
> 
> RB: For one thing
> 
> RB: Who are you calling an alien
> 
> RS: You, shithead.
> 
> RS: You guys, or humans, are so weird.
> 
> RS: Like, you all bleed the same color, you guys are wayyy too sensitive, and are insanely warm.
> 
> RS: And fleshy. I was afraid to even go near your hands after feeling them. Eugh.
> 
> RS: It's gross. Almost as if your bodies are slightly decomposing yet still working.
> 
> RB: Ew
> 
> RB: Dude
> 
> RB: You have horns
> 
> RS: And???
> 
> RB: Whatever
> 
> RB: Anyways there are a bunch of humans on this planet
> 
> RB: But a lot of them have been going missing recently
> 
> RB: It's like the only people who are still here are players
> 
> RS: Same for us. We did have a bit of an endangerment issue and it ended with about 100 or so trolls being left on the entire planet.
> 
> RS: Now it's just us...
> 
> RS: Alone...
> 
> RB: ...
> 
> RB: You feel that way too
> 
> RB: I thought trolls didn't have emotions
> 
> RS: Shut up.
> 
> RS: I just lost a lot of people when I joined this game okay?
> 
> RB: Don't worry man my mom went missing a while ago too
> 
> RS: What's a 'mom'?
> 
> RS: Ugh nevermind.
> 
> RS: Why am I even talking about this anyway?! I had something else I needed to reach out to you about.
> 
> RS: But because I've been bullshitting with you, I forgot what it was.
> 
> RB: Don't worry man I forget stuff a lot too
> 
> RB: How did you find me anyway
> 
> RS: #esera got a dumb message on her game board thing and told me to reach out to you.
> 
> RS: Oh yeah that's it.
> 
> RB: ?
> 
> RS: I remember now. The reason I wanted to talk is because the message on the board involves you.
> 
> RS: What are your thoughts on going to space?
> 
> RB: Hang on
> 
> RB: Space
> 
> RB: Where in space
> 
> RS: Alternia. My home.
> 
> RS: And trust me if this wasn't part of the game I wouldn't have even bothered inviting your ass up here.
> 
> RB: Well considering its part of the game then I don't really have much of a choice here huh
> 
> RB: How are we getting up there
> 
> RS: Leave that to #orine. #e's working on it as we speak.
> 
> RS: Unfortunatley, I'll be in touch.
> 
> RB: Unfortunately
> 
> RB: I figured you'd be more excited to talk with a gorgeous rotting alien vessel
> 
> RS: You're a fucking embarrasment you know that? How does Charlie put up with you?
> 
> RS: I feel very sorry for your species.
> 
> RB: Thank you Emivor

> RS: Go fuck yourself.

**ragingSTRATEGIST ceased trolling renegadeBADASS at 4:01 p.m.**

Well that was....interesting.

You get up and go downstairs to make food considering dinnertime is coming soon and you haven't really eaten all day. On your way, you notice the boards on the table.

A new message that reads, "New Objective: Participate in Alternian war".

A....A war?

** => Charlie: Wake up **


	4. Act 1: 4

You abruptly wake to the sound of running and panicky movement and you jolt up. You think an enemy arrived once again and rush out the door. Running halfway down the stairs, you catch a glimpse of Cyrus at the door and going outside at the same pace as you. What is going on?

It's at that point you realize that the injuries from your little quarrel yesterday are disagreeing with you. Not being in the mood to chase after your friend in the bright sunlight, you stumble over to the window and look outside. It looks like...a ship?? Or maybe just an oddly shaped bomb? No, definitely a ship.

With a newfound curiosity, you step outside as well, shading your eyes so that this brain-pain doesn't get any worse.

"Cyrus? What is this?"

"You're awake?? Dude I thought you died or something. Welcome back to the party, my brother!"

"What exactly _is_ this party?"

"Check it out!"

He hands you a black tablet-like board and you beam at the realization of what it is. When did this come through??

"Whaaaaaat!??"

"Turn it on! Turn it on!"

You press a button the side of the board and it lights up. The quest objective sits at the top of a blank list and you read it carefully, then you read it again to make sure you aren't crazy.

"Am I dreaming? Are we really about to go to space? And fight?"

"Hang on Charmander, we aren't there yet."

Cyrus turns to the ship and scans his hand on a side panel. The door pops open and a screen on the inside lights up, a troll's face on the other side of it.

"Welcome to Earth Horine! Well, not exactly...but you get the idea."

You stand next to Cyrus in bewilderment and confusion. You still don't have a clue what's happening.

"It's nice to finally see you. Is Charlie awake?"

"Right next to me, actually."

You step in front of the screen and wave politley at the troll on the other side. He looks so much more different than Emivor. You begin to wonder if they might know each other.

"Ah, you humans look so intriguing. I can't wait to see you in person! Cyrus, I'd like you to go ahead with the next part of the procedure if that's alright."

Cyrus nods and gives Horine a goodbye before closing the ship. You stare at him and he gets hit with the realization that you have been left in the dark this whole time.

"I'll explain on the way. I need you to captchalouge stuff to last you a good amount of time. Who knows how long they need us out there."

He quickly goes back inside and you follow right behind him. He goes into his room and starts packing up while you waste no time making coffee. What? Did you seriously think you would leave without getting some form of sugar first? Ludicrous.

By the time you get upstairs, Cyrus is already done captchalouging everything like the madman he is. He closes his door and follows you to your room on the other end of the hall. You start to captchalouge stuff while he sits on your bed and speaks.

"Okay so I know you've been asleep for three days but that's okay because I'm here to tell you everything."

"Three days?"

"Three days, Charmander."

No wonder the dreams felt longer than usual.

"Anyways, Emivor reached out to me because of the whole quest thing and we had some cool chats. In all honesty, I think he hates me now. Then, Horine contacted me and we discussed how we were gonna get into space in the first place. Apparently, Horine is an inventor and makes a bunch of cool stuff, including Emivor's robot."

So they _do_ know each other. That should be good to know, right?

"Anyways, we discussed a whole plan, which is what we're currently doing. Any questions?"

"Uh...yeah. What is this plan exactly?"

"Step one, Horine builds a rocket and sends it to Earth. Step two, we grab everything we need and prepare for the journey. Step three, we get on the rocket and follow Horine's instructions. Step four, we make it to Alternia and introduce ourselves. There are a couple more steps after that but they aren't part of the travel procedure stuff."

You grab onto a stack of books and captchalouge them.

"Okay, another thing. Are we on a time limit?"

"Not necessarily, but it's best if we hurry. Why do you ask?"

"I. Need. Food."

He laughs and mimics your tone.

"Ok. Then. Finish. Packing. And. I'll. Make. Some."

And with another chuckle, he steps out and dissapears into the hall.

Space, here you come!

  
  
  


** => Be the asshole alien in teal clothes **

Your name is **EMIVOR RARKIA,** and you are currently waiting on the arrival of the two human idiots. Well...kinda. You're mostly waiting on the ship Horine built. When he first mentioned making it, he told you that he left a gift hidden somewhere inside it for you. Of course, this excited you considering you don't get to see Horine all too often. He lives far away from your side of the planet, and you only really see him when you have to get something of yours fixed or when it's a holiday.

If it hasn't come clear yet, you and Horine are extremely close.

You slightly flush with embarrasment at the fact that you're getting excited over someone you just saw three days ago when you had to bring your robot in. How can you miss someone that fast??

Anyway, enough about why you're waiting. Let's find out _where_ you're waiting. You aren't there yet because it's a small walk away, but it's at a secluded area near the ocean. Hesera figured it'd be a nice place for them to land considering it look somewhat similar to the oceans on Earth. I understand where she's coming from, but this place is wayyy too far out. She could have at least suggested a place by the ocean that's closer to her hive. That way, those weak humans wouldn't have to suffer the strain in their legs from walking. You're sure they'll die after a few steps.

Whatever, not like you care if they die or not. You walk around the corner and see a small group of trolls standing in the sand. Here it is.

"Hey jackass! Took ya long enough, huh?"

"I don't recall Hesera inviting _you_ of all people to greet these fuckers."

"I couldn't leave her alone at my hive. That would be rude. So, I brought her along."

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Who else is supposed to be here?"

"Dreera and her matesprit, but that's all."

"Well, could be worse."

Fralee jumps up from where she was seated in the sand and points at the ocean.

"Holy shit, Hes! I think you summoned her. I thought I told you to chill out with the demon worshipping and séance stuff."

"Fralee, we talked about this. What I do relates to nothing demonic."

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'm assuming your whole matespritship isn't demonic either? Don't lie to me, Hes."

Rolling her eyes, Hesera turned to look at the spot in the water where Fralee was pointing. Wouldn't you know it, two heart-shaped horns pierced the surface and out popped the fuschiablood.

"Hi hi!!! Zaspei couldn't make it! I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, you're right on time. Horine said the kids should be here any minute now."

Dreera shook herself off and went to join Hesera in a conversation while you take a seat in the sand. Warm, quiet, and away from everyone.

Until your nookwhiff of a kismesis came by.

"Lonely bastard. Not gonna chat it up with your pals?"

"My only _pal_ is Hesera. I don't know Dreera all that well."

"Awww, what about me, V?"

"You can go choke on a bulge for all I care. We aren't friends."

"Good, being friends with you sounds like torture."

"It's not as bad as the torture you're giving me by simply standing there and opening your mouth. It's a lot more grueling than you think."

"So how about I sit down and do it instead, since clearly that would be _less_ torturous."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I bet you'd really enjoy that, V."

"I'd enjoy stitching your mouth shut even more."

"Try it. I dare you."

You grumble to yourself and pull your knees to your chest. Fralee gets on your bad side all the time. God, what a headache.

"Is that them? Is that them???"

"Sure is! Back up!"

You stand up in surprise. That was a lot faster than you expected. You watch as the ship slowly falls to the ground and blows sand everywhere. Then you gather around the ship as the two jackasses from a couple days ago step out. First Cyrus, then Charlie.

"Woah! This. Is. AMAZING!!"

Before Charlie could reply with his reaction, a squeal from the fuschiablood rang throughout the small crowd.

"Humans look so cuuuute! You didn't tell me they looked like this when you described them!"

"All I did was describe it the way Emivor did. Blame him."

"I am standing **right here.** "

"Wait, Emivor?"

The two aliens looked around until they spotted you. They seem surprised, but you can't tell why yet.

"Wow, our biggest hater came to greet us?"

You grumble and mutter a reply.

"Not like I had much of a choice."

"Nobody forced you to come, y'know."

"I still didn't have much of a choice. I got instructions from Horine to do some shit to the ship once you land."

Everyone backed up from the ship and into a small group a few meters away from it. Charlie spoke in reply.

"Have at it."

You give the human a death glare before stepping next to the ship and turning on the monitor on the outside, which you assume the two didn't even know existed considering they clearly didn't bother using it. Idiots. You're sure they had a fun time with the inside monitor instead.

You know practically jack shit about rockets, but Horine explained this one to you the other day. It was a prototype ship and you're surprised he bothered using it on those two morons.

The monitor blinks on and you give the troll on the other end the biggest smile on Alternia.

"Emivor! I missed you so much! Did the humans get to the ocean safely?"

"Yes, they did. You did such a good job on this one, y'know. Great coordination."

He laughs.

"Oh please, it's nothing compared to what I have planned. With it, I'll be able to pretty much go anywhere in the universe."

"You'll have to show it to me the next time I drop by."

"Definitely, but I have something else to show you at the moment."

Horine then gave you a bunch of instructions and where to go to find the gift he left for you. You go inside and open a hidden panel on the edge of the wall.

Holy. Shit.

** => Charlie: Wonder why the hell Emivor is so excited **


	5. Act 1: 5

You stare as the troll leaps out if the ship and excitedly talks to the monitor on the outside of the ship that you didn't even know existed. If you did, you probably would've used it.

"I know, freaky."

You turn towards the direction of the voice and see a small troll with a jade-colored tie. She looks about the same height as Emivor, actually.

"H-Huh?"

"You're thinking about Emivor, right? I'm assuming you've never seen him smile before?"

"I genuinely believed he _couldn't._ Whatever was in the ship must have gotten him really excited."

"Ha! I doubt whatever was inside made him look like that. Think more about who made the ship itself."

"Horine? I guess that makes sense considering he seems to be chatting it up with him at the moment."

"Yeah, they're gross as hell."

The troll turns back to you.

"Damn, I forgot to introduce myself. Fralee, and you are?"

She extends her hand out to you and you take it in yours for a second.

"Charlie. If you don't mind me asking, what's your bond with Emivor?"

"Kismesis."

"I've heard of that before, I think. Were you the person on the phone back when Emivor came to Earth?"

"That's me. Judging by your reaction, you guys don't have kismesisitudes or other quadrant stuff on Earth, huh?"

"I hardly know what it is so...no."

"That's fine, we can explain romance stuff later. Right now, you need to go talk with some of the other trolls here. Get to know them before you leave."

You look around and see Cyrus on the other end of the shore being poked at profusley by a short troll, while the other troll has her face in her hand from embarrasment.

"If you don't mind me asking, which troll is Hesera?"

"Ah, you know her? She's the one in the green, curly horns. Good choice wanting to talk with her first. The other one is....a lot..."

You laugh and point at Cyrus, who is now on the ground trying to scramble away from the pink troll.

"Now as for you, I think you should meet my pal Cyrus. He's great but can also be...a lot... Just try to talk to him when he isn't being harrased."

"Sounds good. I'll go drag Dreera off of him so we can chat. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

You watch as Fralee runs in Cyrus's direction and pounces on the other troll, who can now be refered to as Dreera, like a dog. Watching her drag Dreera away is quite the sight to behold. You walk over in Hesera's direction and she spots you. She gasps and runs towards you with her arms extended out.

"Charlie?? Is that really you???"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh I've been so excited to meet you! Emivor described you guys so terribly, but you don't look anything like what he said."

She hugs you and you hug back.

"That sounds like something he would do, huh."

"Yes, but I figured he was being overdramatic as usual. I've known him for so long, its easy to see that kind of thing."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known him ever since we were grubs. My lusus found him half dead and alone one day while hunting, so we decided to adopt him into the family. My lusus, having a heart of gold, couldn't stand to leave him alone out there. We then grew up together from that point."

Abandoned by his parents and taken in by someone else who he later grew up with. This story is all too familiar to you.

"Oh wow. I didn't think that kind of thing occured here. Would you guys consider yourself siblings in some way?"

"You could say that, yes. We dont really have a name for our bond, but it's strong enough to be perceived as a bond between siblings. May I ask what you and Cyrus have? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you share some sort of moirallegiance."

"Actually, me and him are kind of similar to you and Emivor. My parents...um..."

You don't exactly know how to explain this, mainly because things are different on Earth and because its hard to explain this kind of thing to anyone.

"They kinda forced me out of their lives, so I went to Cyrus. We've been friends for a long time and he and his mom were happy to have me. So now we're step-siblings...kinda."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you guys the only humans left on Earth?"

"No, there are at least two more people that we know about. Other than that, everyone else is gone. I think they vanished when the game started."

"So it _is_ like us. There used to be a couple hundred or so trolls on Alternia, but everyone went missing as soon as the game began. Only people who agreed to play are still here."

"So we're all players, then?"

"Yes, and mostly everyone has the same goal, to win. But then there are others like Dreera and I who have different goals."

"What goal would that be?"

"Well considering we both already reached our god tiers, the only goals we have is to ascend higher. We've already won, in a way."

"Woah woah woah, you both are already god tiers??? That was fast."

"It wasn't easy, believe me. The only reason I wanted to reach this tier as fast as I did was to be able to protect my friends."

You hear the sound of metal clanging around and then you see the ship from before shoot into the air. You turn to where it was and see Emivor waving at it while it soars further away. He must have sent it back.

"Is this everyone on Alternia?"

"No, no. There are four more trolls that couldn't make it. We're all going to meet tomorrow. As for today, we plan on getting you and Cyrus settled in. Speaking of which,"

Hesera turns to the group in front of us and waves her hand in the air.

"Alright everyone, its getting late! I gotta take these two back to my hive. Be safe going home!"

Fralee and Dreera wave back and head their seperate ways. Emivor is already gone by the time the words leave Hesera's mouth.

"So we're staying with you, then?"

"Yes. My hive has plenty of space for us. It isn't too far away, either. Are you ready to go?"

You nod as you and Hesera walk over to Cyrus, making your way to where ever your destination may be.

**= > Enter Hesera's hive**

You walk inside the massive castle-like hive and look around. For the most part, the inside is a little bare. There are a few pictures hanging around, and there is furniture that matches the clothes Hesera wears. Other than that, it's all clean and a little empty. Somehow, you can still tell its been lived in for a while.

"You probably need sleep, huh? The ride over here took quite a few hours."

"I am so glad you mentioned sleep. I am ready to just crash anywhere and sleep for years."

"Charlie, you slept for three days straight. How are you _still_ tired?"

She leads the both of you to staircase structure and you follow her up it.

"Goodness, three days? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Emivor happened. He hit a stop sign."

"I did? I was too busy being flung through the air to see where I was."

Hesera sighs and gives a small chuckle before leading you to another staricase. This place is huge.

"I sincerely apologize on Emivor's behalf, his ego gets bigger and bigger by the minute."

"I heard you and him are close. Is that true?"

"Yes, we've known each other since we were very young. He used to live here with me, actually. He didn't like the thought of being alone in his hive all the time so he stayed here until he got over it."

After a little bit of walking, you reach a big hallway with 4 rooms, and a hallway on the opposite end that look the same way. You walk down the opposite hallway and stop in front of a door with paint on it.

"This used to be his room. He refuses to move anything from inside of it, which I assume is because he likes to have his stuff ready to visit me whenever he feels like it."

"Do you get visitors a lot?"

"Yes, in fact I should be recieving one tonight or in the morning. She likes to stay the night with me sometimes, but she won't be staying tonight. Her room is next to his."

You look at the door next to Emivor's and notice it's blank. Makes sense considering she doesn't stay often.

"You guys can stay in any room on this floor other than those two. Its your choice."

"Really? Thank you."

"Which one is yours?"

She points at the 3rd staircase in the middle of both halls.

"Mine is upstairs, along with my moirail's. He stays here sometimes as well. If you need anything, I'll be up there or downstairs."

She then waves goodbye and heads downstairs with a smile, while you and Cyrus pick out your rooms and get ready for the best sleep ever.

**= >** **Cyrus** **: Wake up**


	6. Act 1: 6

You wake up to-

My god, a lot of these damn chapters involve waking up.

What am I talking about, you ask? It's nothing, don't worry about it.

Anyways, you wake up to the sound of faint laughter and table slamming, and the voice sounds nothing like Hesera's.

You groggily sit up and head downstairs. Then downstairs again...this house- er, _hive-_ is a lot bigger on the inside. You make your way downstairs and towards the voice. It is then where you hear both the laughter of the mystery person **and** Hesera's.

"No, no, I'm being serious! I *hic* saw them kissing last time we were all together!"

"Is there a problem with two moirails kissing? It's romance, after all."

"I'm not saying there's a problem! I kiss my moirail all the time!"

"You don't have a moirail, dear."

"Huh? Then who have I been smooching, then? A ghost? Nah, I'll leave the ghost smooching to you Hesera."

A calming but amused laugh follows the comment and you turn the corner.

"Look, all I'm saying is that those two *hic* are too close for comfort. I wouldn't be surprised if they had some sort of secret matespritship! I bet they even pailed already."

"*gasp* Fralee!"

"Whaaaaat I'm just sayinggg. Y'know, last time I was at his hive, there were buckets _everywhere."_

"I go to his hive every week, Fralee. There are no buckets."

"But there wereee!"

"Okay then, how many buckets were there?"

"Um...fuck."

"Fralee."

"Hesera I know how to count, shut your gorgeous face."

" _Fralee."_

"There were-"

"Fralee we have company."

You wave and smile at the two trolls sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"So...what's all this talk about buckets? And...ghost smooching?"

The two of them flush deeply at your question and laugh awkwardly.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that conversation. Did we wake you?"

You rub your eyes and look around.

"Yeah, but I was getting thirsty anyways so I'm glad I got up."

"Ah, sorry. Forgive her volume, she's intoxicated. I warned her that if she was gonna add that vile liquid to her tea that she would need to only put a little. She must have added more than I suspected."

"I had no clue you guys had alcohol on Alternia."

"Not exactly, though what she drank is similar to your human alcohol, just more bitter."

"And that's why I put tea in it. Or is it the other way around? Maybe this isn't even tea! What if you forced me to drink that weird shit we saw at the beach? Y'know, the stuff that Dreera came out of earlier?"

"That was water, Fralee."

"It was?"

Hesera rolls her eyes and grabs a cup.

"Do you want some?"

"Sure."

You sit next to Hesera on the couch and she pours you a cup of tea with a slight red/purple color. It smells incredible and tastes even better. Maybe alien stuff isn't _all_ that bad. Fralee, adding more of her special liquid to her cup, laughs and asks you something.

"Soooo is there anybody you have a crush on, Silas?"

"Cyrus."

"Fralee."

"What? I eased up on the vizzie this time."

"And while I thank you for that, I still don't think it's right to dive into somebody's love life like that. Especially considering I know what you're going to ask him next."

You smile.

"It's fine, I can answer her."

You hold your cup in your hands and think about that special person.

"There's this girl back on Earth who I really like. She's so funny and always knows how to cheer me up and stuff. She even helps me out when I get forgetful. I don't know, I just really like her. Too bad I won't see her for a while."

"Awww you *hic* are so red for her. Good for you, good for you."

"Fralee."

"Are we talking about your little crush on Emily? Please, continue. Don't forget to tell them about the time where one of her cats crawled up your shirt and you screamed like-"

"Aaand I'm done talking. So are you Charlie."

"That's fine, I don't need to talk when I have a video of the whole event."

"No you don't, I deleted it from your phone."

"When??"

"I snatched your phone while you were in the shower."

"Damn it."

Everyone laughs as Charlie joins the table. He sits next to a very drunk Fralee and Hesera pours him a cup as well.

"Fralee how close are you to passing out? I need to drag you home soon and I can't have you clawing at me again. I already have enough scars as it is."

"I am...I don't know. But I promise I won't claw you this time. *hic* Have I ever told you how badass the scar on your arm looks? Verrry nice."

Hesera sighs and leans back on the couch.

"She's hardly ever this bad when she drinks. She's known to drink a little during tea time visits but she went all in earlier."

"It's all because of that little shit you call a tealblood. He's been so fucking weird lately and it's stressing me *hic* out."

"That isn't an excuse to drink your problems away, Fralee. This is how you ruin your life."

"People do it in movies all the time and it seems to help them out."

"You can't believe everything you see on TV, you know."

"What do you _want_ me to do then?? Ask what the hell is wrong with him? I don't care about that bulgesniffer."

"Clearly, you do."

"Yeah whatever. Where the hell did I put the-"

"If you even put your claws near that bottle, so help me Annath I will drag you out of this hive by your horns."

"Ugh, you and your 'Annath this' and 'Annath that'. Will you give it a rest already?"

"I'm sorry?"

**Uh oh.**

"He isn't real, Hes. Get over it."

"Oh really? In that case, I'm sure you wouldn't mind joining me in contacting him later? Maybe he won't punish you for your ignorance as bad as he did last time."

Fralee's expression changed so fast that you could've assumed Hesera scared the alcoholic out of her, though clearly that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Jesus okay, okay. I get it, calm down."

"I have no clue what just happened, but I'm glad that didn't escalate any further."

Hesera smiles back at you.

"Please, we have arguments like that all the time, and I can assure you they don't escalate any further than that."

"What did she mean by 'tealblood'?"

"She means Emivor. We refer to people with the same blood color as him as 'Tealbloods'."

"Ohhh, I get it. So you all have different blood colors?"

"Yes, and we all live on a hemospectrum of blood color ranging from rust to fuschia, fuschia being the highest. I'm an oliveblood, and Fralee is a jadeblood."

"So it's like a hierarchy thing? Who's the highest out of everyone on Alternia at the moment?"

"That would be Dreera, she's a fuschiablood. The lowest would be Horine's relative, Iskutu. From what I've heard, he's a rustblood."

You have a little talk about the hemospectrum before you notice Fralee practically wrapped around Charlie.

"You smell niiiiceee. Like fruit or somethinggg. I like fruit."

"You know when I first imagined meeting the other trolls here, I did not take this into account."

"Fruuuiiit. Fruit man! Can I call you that?"

"Fralee, where have your manners gone?"

Fralee didn't seem to hear Hesera, because she is close to knocking Charlie over from sniffing him.

"Heeeeyyy do you have a moirail of your own by any chance?"

"Alright, I'm taking you home."

Hesera stands up and lifts Fralee off of the other human effortlessly. She throws the smaller alien over her shoulder.

"Why do you have to ruin all the fun! Wait till I tell my moirail about this-"

"For the last time Fralee, you don't have one."

"Yes I do, he's over there on the floor. Don't tell me your jealous of my new relationship?"

"We'll be on our way, I sincerely apologize. I'll be back before morning."

Hesera carries the smaller troll over her shoulder.

"C'mon, I was kidding about the jealousy thing! Heseraaaa!"

She shuts the door and you can see her walk away through the window.

"Dude, I think you just scored a girlfriend."

"She's drunk, Cyrus."

"You were blushing."

"How do you want me to look when an alien girl starts sniffing me, huh? Do you want me to look stone-faced? How about I cry instead?"

"You like her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Cyrus."

"Yes?"

Charlie sighs and looks at you.

"This is gonna be an interesting war."

"You said it."

You both finish your tea and head upstairs to go back to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow.

**= > Charlie: Get ready**


End file.
